It Will Be Worth It
by Exxal
Summary: PWP - Intersex!Loki - Thorki*


I wrote this fic for my friend, thescentofwhiteroses. I hope she forgives me. :]

Worth It

Thor could never say for sure which of them started it.

Sometimes, he was certain that it had been Loki, with his silver tongue and beautiful words, casting a spell on him until he'd had no choice but to give in, but just as often, he thought that _he_ had made the first move, surrendering to the burning need inside of him, using his strength to conquer Loki, plunging them both into this unexpected, passionate relationship. Thor supposed it didn't matter which of them had started it; neither he nor Loki wanted to end it.

Since the battle on Midgard, Loki had been confined to his chambers as punishment, but he had his ways of bringing Thor to him. Tonight, however, it was Thor who sought out Loki. He reached up to knock on the door, but before he had the chance, the lock clicked open.

Thor turned the doorknob and walked inside. Loki was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs near the window, reading a book. Thor crossed the room, and he stopped in front of Loki. For the first time, Loki looked up at him, though he did not close the book.

"What do you want, Thor?"

"You know what I want," Thor replied.

Loki sighed dramatically and went back to reading. "I'm very busy," he said. "Later, perhaps."

Thor smiled, his blood warming at Loki's words. He could tell when Loki was being serious and when he wanted to be convinced, and tonight, Loki wanted to be convinced. Thor closed the remaining space between them and took the book from Loki, setting it aside and leaning forward to whisper in Loki's ear.

"This will be worth it," he murmured. "I give you my word."

Before Loki could reply, Thor drew the tip of his tongue along the curve of Loki's ear, and whatever Loki was going to say was lost in a strangled gasp. Loki shivered and tried to turn his head away, but Thor bit gently onto the lobe of his ear and stopped him. Thor's hands went to Loki's waist, stroking up and down his sides, and he let go of Loki's ear and moved down to press his lips against Loki's neck. Loki arched as Thor nipped and sucked, but then, once Loki was completely hard against his leg, Thor drew back and paused, waiting for Loki's response.

At last, Loki said, his voice thick and breathless, "It had better be worth it."

Feeling a rush of triumph, Thor growled low in his throat and ripped Loki out of the chair, fumbling with Loki's clothing even as he felt Loki's hands on him, tearing away his shirt. When they were naked, Thor took Loki over to the bed and they tumbled onto it so that Loki was splayed out on his back across the silk comforter and Thor was on top of him.

Thor just stared at Loki for a moment, drinking in the sight of him, so pale and beautiful, with his black hair, still as long as it had been on Midgard, spread out on the crimson pillow, then he seized Loki's lips in a rough kiss. Loki's hands locked behind his neck, holding him there, and Thor forced Loki's mouth open, stroking Loki's lips with his tongue and tugging on them with his teeth.

When Thor finally pulled away, Loki's lips were swollen and red, and they were both out of breath.

"Lackluster," Loki panted, smirking. "I thought you were going to impress me."

Thor grinned. "Patience, Loki," he said. "Remember that I gave you my word."

"Patience was not part of our agreement. If you take much longer, I'll go back to my book," Loki warned.

Thor grabbed Loki's wrists and pinned his arms above his head. "Don't you dare," he growled. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the golden rope that was tying back Loki's bed hangings. Thor tore it away, releasing the curtain, and bound Loki's wrists to the headboard. Loki scowled, but his green eyes were narrowed with desire and his cheeks were flushed.

Now that Loki was restrained, Thor slowly kissed his way down Loki's chest, keeping his eyes on Loki's face the entire time, watching as Loki tried to remain expressionless, even though his body was trembling with pleasure. Thor wrapped his lips around one of Loki's nipples and bit down, rolling his tongue around it. Loki stiffened, throwing his head back, his hands twisting against the golden rope.

Thor grinned, then he continued down Loki's body, running his teeth across Loki's burning skin. He dipped his tongue into Loki's bellybutton and delighted in the muffled cry he heard, then he sank between Loki's legs. He kneaded the inside of Loki's thighs with his hands, and he drew his face close to Loki's erection, so that his hot breath brushed against it, making it quiver.

Without warning, Thor suddenly took Loki's cock into his mouth. He glanced up at Loki to find him struggling to keep control. Thor smiled and began to swirl his tongue against the hard length in his mouth, working it with his lips, and finally deep-throating it. Loki jerked against his bindings and his toes curled as Thor swallowed around him. Thor reached up and began to massage Loki's testicles, then he swallowed again, tonguing the base of Loki's cock, and Loki came. Thor kept sucking and moving through Loki's orgasm, then he pulled back and looked up at Loki. Loki's eyes were closed and his mouth was open; his breath was coming in harsh gasps, but he had managed not to make a sound otherwise.

Thor, determined to get an audible reaction from Loki, sank lower and licked his tongue across Loki's vagina, which was just underneath Loki's testicles. He lipped at the folds of skin, then he licked again and again in long, smooth strokes, making Loki whimper softly.

Thor kept using his tongue, then he suddenly clamped his lips down and sucked. Loki arched off the bed, and Thor went back to licking, alternating between steady, strong licks and short, quick ones, making Loki squirm. Loki rolled his hips forward with a whine, needing more, and Thor complied by working his tongue even more forcefully, pausing occasionally to suck and flick his tongue quickly against Loki's clitoris, which always rewarded him with a sharp gasp.

When Loki's chest was heaving up and down and he was whining almost constantly, Thor slid his hands from Loki's thighs to his buttocks and gently squeezed, then he brought one hand up and began to tease around Loki's vagina with his fingers. When Loki pushed his hips forward, demanding, Thor slipped one of his fingers into Loki's vagina and crooked it, pressing and rubbing on Loki's G-spot.

Loki arched up again and yelped, then he collapsed back onto the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to bite back anymore sound. Thor, still licking, made eye contract with Loki and smiled, crooking his finger again, tracing circles on the G-spot. Loki was hard again; his erection was throbbing and flushed. Thor knew that Loki was close, and with one last powerful lick, Loki came.

Ribbons of cum coated Loki's stomach and chest, and Loki cried out before he could stop himself. Thor continued to use his tongue, though less strongly. He let Loki sink into the afterglow, then, with a quick kiss to Loki's inner thigh, he drew back.

"Adequate," Loki reported in a rough, broken voice.

Thor grinned and licked his lips. "It sounded more than adequate to me."

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "You'll just have to try harder."

Thor growled at the challenge and coated his hand in the cum that was smeared over Loki's body. He lowered his hand between Loki's legs, even lower than before, and traced a finger around Loki's entrance. Loki, who had gotten himself under control again, hardly twitched, and his eyes stayed locked on Thor's.

Thor pushed the finger into Loki, sliding it past the thick ring of muscles. Loki bore down on him instinctively, and Thor felt a bolt of pure lust shoot through his groin. Thor groaned and slowly twisted his finger, then began sliding it in and out. In spite of the liquid heat in his lower stomach, he wanted to get a rise out of Loki, so he went as slowly as he could.

Loki, catching onto Thor's plan, narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. Thor ignored him and continued to tease Loki with that single finger, brushing lightly against his prostate, but not hard enough to do more than give Loki a small jolt of pleasure. Thor lazily pressed in another finger, and he smiled innocently up at Loki as he very, very slowly stretched him, still not going near his prostate.

Finally, Loki had had enough. "Get _on_ with it already," he hissed, clamping his thighs together on Thor hard enough to bruise.

Thor, knowing he'd won, grinned and suddenly jabbed both of his fingers into Loki's prostate. Loki threw his head back and screamed, his hands clenching the rope so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Thor wrenched out his fingers and slicked his erection in Loki's cum, then he rammed into Loki. Loki screamed again and bucked his hips, and Thor, seeing stars behind his eyes, forced himself not to cum right then and there at the combination of the tightness around his cock and Loki's visible pleasure, and he set off on a punishing pace. He angled himself so that he would hit Loki's prostate, and he thrust against it as hard as he could.

Loki had no chance to scream again; he could only gasp for air. Thor saw tears of pleasure gathering in Loki's eyes, and he knew that if Loki hands were free, Loki would be digging his nails into his back, leaving stinging red welts.

Eventually, Loki managed to recover from the intensity of the stimulation, and Thor groaned as Loki began to clench down around him, only to release moments later. Clench, then release. Clench, then release. With this kind of rhythmic pressure, Thor knew that he wouldn't last long. He drove himself as deeply as he could into Loki, determined not to cum before Loki did.

"Ah!" Loki was still gasping, but he had managed to gulp in enough air to choke out: "Ah! T...Thor!"

On the next thrust, Loki bit his lower lip and buried his face into his shoulder, his expression twisting with pleasure. With one more thrust, Loki climaxed.

Loki's muscles all clamped down on Thor, impossibly tight, and Thor gave in. He felt his eyes roll back into his head, and his vision went white. When the orgasm faded, Thor slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Loki on the bed. They simply laid there, panting, for a long time, but when they had finally caught their breath, Thor glanced over at Loki.

"So?" Thor asked. "Did I keep my word?"

"I...suppose," Loki said weakly.

Thor laughed, then he turned over and pulled Loki close, hugging him to his chest. Loki nuzzled into Thor and wrapped his arms around him, then Loki suddenly lifted his head and caught Thor's lips in a quick kiss.

"Come back tomorrow night," Loki murmured. "And I'll return the favor."

Thor grinned. "I'm sure I'll be impressed."

Loki pretended to scowl, but Thor knew that he fighting to hold back a smirk. "Oh shut up," Loki said, then he lowered his head and snuggled against Thor, who hugged him even more tightly. Together, they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
